Gone With the Wind
by AngelOfBlessedDreams
Summary: A story slightly off the beaten track, where Harry isn't human and the greatest war of all time might not even happen. After finding out he's a Levathian and that three guys at school are fighting to be his potential mate, Harry doesn't know what to do and Dumbledore can't help him. Boys love and lots of Drarry! M rated in later chapters for a reason. Read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 One of the Beasts

**Chapter 1: One of the Beasts**

**A/N: Sooo hello people. My first fanfic here, yes its M rated (for later chapters) – this is for a reason people, and, since it's come from **_**my**_** imagination it should deserve that rating. The story starts when our beloved Chosen one is ending fifth year. Yes, it won't follow the exact story line and I don't know I'll include the war and the rest of the storyline or completely corrupt J.K.'s award-winning line of best sellers and go off on a tangent (probably). THIS IS DRARRY FOR A REASON! It didn't happen in the books so it's going up here – not in the books where I can pour out my twisted mind for all you lovely people to read ;) .**

**Warnings: Eventual Drarry love, boy x boy kinkiness, smut, fluff, sexual themes and large feathered creatures (haven't got there with most of those yet) :) .**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (BAR A FEW O/C'S AND STUFF I MAKE UP) OR THE PLACES OR ANYTHING!**** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE CREDIT FOR IT, YOU SHOULD REALLY GO AND THANK J.K. ROWLING. I REPEAT I OWN NOTHING! (THIS APLIES TO ANY AUTHORS ON FANFICTION WHO THINK I'VE STOLEN YOUR STORY – DIDN'T HAPPEN. THIS CAME FROM MY MIND AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GO AWAY)**

**P.S. Any flames will be fed to the pet dragon in my cupboard.**

…

The Forbidden Forest was eerily silent. No birds chirruped or animals stirred. He liked it like this, the creatures of the forest didn't bother him but it was nice to be alone sometimes.

"What is your business here human?" Harry sighed, okay; _one _creature in the forest bothered him. He turned around to find himself face to face with Bane. The dark haired centaur had his bow drawn and was pointing an arrow directly between Harry's eyes.

"Humans may not come here; this is a place for beasts and the other creatures of your realm." The centaur looked angry, but then again, that was how he usually looked. Harry sighed again.

"Then I'll fit in very well then." He rolled his eyes and stomped off in the direction away from Bane. The twinges in his back were getting stronger, he needed to get away.

"Explain yourself human!" Bane whinnied and stamped his hooves irritably. Harry looked back at the centaur, allowing some of his power to bleed out of his eyes for a second. Damn, he suddenly grasped at a tree as pain ricocheted up his spine. He should have more time than this. The centaur snorted and reared up in alarm, backing away as Old Magic flared in the clearing. Harry grimaced in pain, and then turned smirking to face Bane again. He jabbed a finger at his own chest.

"Not a human, caught on now have you?" Bane looked horrified as Harry collapsed to the ground.

"What _are _you?" Harry didn't answer , he _couldn't _answer. He was crouched on all fours, gasping as pain ripped along his back and shoulders. Soon, it had to be soon. With bleary eyes, he looked at the centaur.

"Please-" He broke off with a small scream. "Please, go. GO!" The pain turned white hot and Harry screamed in agony. There was a sudden tearing sound and then, _silence._

…

Harry lifted his head from where he was lying face down in the moss. His back ached but it wasn't the sharp agony of before. Something wet and warm was trickling down his legs and for a moment he was sure he had wet himself. Pressing his nose deeper into the earth, he managed to look down far enough to see crimson liquid dribbling down his shins. Blood. However disturbing that was, Harry felt marginally relieved not to have released his bladder into his pyjama pants, even if bleeding from his back was the alternative. He felt, _heavy. _Someone had covered him in a warm, slightly damp blanket. Turning his head so that only one cheek was pressed into the ground, Harry was presented with at least ten _things._ They were about as thick as his arm and covered in a coat of smooth hair, four were black, two were dun, another four were chestnut and the last two were a light golden colour. They shifted and then another four, this time greyish-blue, hairy things wandered into his view. Focussing slightly, Harry realised what they were. Legs. Curling himself up onto his knees, he raised his head to look up at who the shifting limbs belonged to.

Four centaurs stood above him, Bane included. Accompanying him were two other males, who the chestnut legs and the dun and golden legs. The last figure was a female. She had black hair, violet eyes and an almost silvery grey body. A wreath of purple and blue flowers was woven into her hair. This was not good. To Harry's alarm, the female kneeled down in front of him so she was at eye level. He shut his eyes as a hand reached out towards him. Cool fingers caressed his cheek.

"Open your eyes young one; no harm will befall you here." Harry cracked open an eye. The lady centaur smiled warmly at him. He opened both and blinked a couple of times.

"You sure about that," he pointed ruefully at Bane. "He has a whole 'death to the humans' attitude going on." This made the black centaur scowl and the other three laugh.

"Then it would be foolish to fear him wouldn't it, as it is only humans that Bane here despises." Harry looked warily at her.

"Yeah, and you are exactly? I was human the last time I looked." At this all four centaurs fell silent, glancing nervously at each other. They either heard the lie that Harry had blatantly told them or actually thought he actually thought he was human. The male with the dark and light golden coat frowned at him slightly.

"You might want to look again little one." Obviously it was the latter. Harry stared at him for a moment, before standing up and eyeballing as much of him that he could see. Of course he still _looked _hu-

Something large black and feathery suddenly obstructed his line of vision. Harry gaped. He ran his fingers lightly over the warm surface. It gave him the curious sensation of feeling the wing through his fingertips and at the same time feeling his fingertips through his wing. Hang on, his wing? Harry reached behind him in alarm. The large black thing had sprouted from his back. No, wait, there were _two _black things. Wings. Harry slowly stretched out his new feathered appendages. Spanning about ten feet from tip to tip, the wings were truly a thing of beauty. Starting at inky black at the top, the feathers faded through a smoky charcoal to a soft dove grey at the bottom, the black detailing and fringing the edges, the very lightest feathers speckled with white. With a slight irony, Harry realised they matched his hair. He flapped them weakly, then winced as pain shot up his spine.

"You see now, young one?" The golden coated male said gently. Harry swallowed noisily.

"Yeah. I began to realise I might not be human when the marks appeared and I thought the back pain was just a side effect. The wings are marginally unexpected." He joked weakly. All four centaurs looked at him thoughtfully.

"Marks?" Bane spoke for the first time. Harry nodded. He stood fully upright and pulled what remained of his pyjama t-shirt over his head, noticing that his glasses were gone. Not that he seemed to need them anymore. Standing bare chested in the moonlight alerted him to another thing. Harry's hair now reached his waist. As he turned to face them, the centaurs gasped in awe.

Black and green markings swirled over Harry's chest. They curled over his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his arms, ending on the palms and backs of his hands. The tattoos wove up his neck and cheekbones to finally rest on his brow. The markings were vines. The jade and ebony stems seemed to have grown over him, sprouting leaves and coiling around him as they would a stone pillar. Flowers and even birds rested in the trailing limbs. From some angles they looked like real plants, from others just a stunning tattoo. Harry's eyes blazed emerald, pupils dilated and gleaming, his wings arched over him and waist length glossy black hair floating slightly in the breeze. The ethereal image was broken by the boy clearing his throat nervously; completely oblivious to how he looked to others.

"So… Anyone willing to offer an explanation, or even their name?" Harry prompted, easing himself back onto the ground. The man, or centaur, with the palomino body stepped forwards.

"My apologies child, my name is Amasis. My companions are Bane, who you have encountered before. Palidor," He gestured to the male beside Bane, "and Terentia." Amasis lastly gestured to the violet eyed female who was still kneeling in the grass. She smiled warmly at Harry, who felt a slight loosening in the tightness of his chest. He let out his breath with a whoosh.

"And the explanation?" Palidor nodded his head.

"Before that, do _you_ have any idea what you are?" The question surprised Harry.

"No, and as far as I know, both my parents were human." Palidor nodded again.

"That may be the case but please hear me out. Have you ever heard of a creature called a Levathian?" Harry shook his head. This seemed to please Palidor slightly and Harry was suddenly reminded of Hermione. The centaur had the exact same expression that his friend wore when she told everyone something they didn't understand and then was able to give a long lecture about it to explain. With a wry smile, he realised that if the two ever met they would probably get along very well. Harry smirked at the thought of their bonding together in the school library. Palidor cleared his throat and Harry started.

"Sorry, zoned out. You were saying?" The blonde centaur sighed.

"Levathian are one of the rarest breeds of mythological creature. There are only two types or genders if you will, aptly named the Dominant, or Seraphim, and Submissive, or Cherubim. The Seraphim are fairly easy to find, many pureblood families are of a Seraphim line. The Dominants are the sire of a Levathian breeding pair, they can mate with mortals but their offspring will always be human. In order to sire a Levathian child, the Dominant must find themselves a Cherubim mate to bear their young and with whom they will spend the rest of their life. This may sound easy but it is much harder for a Submissive to be born, which is why there are so few Levathian in existence. Any child a Levathian pair has will be a Seraph, unless both of the parents are unusually powerful. This can occasionally result in a Cherubim being born, in which case the child would be incredibly powerful." Palidor paused and glanced over at Harry to check he was still listening.

"Whilst Dominants are always male, a Submissive can be either male or female as both have the ability to bear young. The other reason Cherubim are so rare is that they are always born from human couples. One of the parents has to have at least a minute amount of Seraphim blood in them, this triggers the survival instinct and unknown to them, their child is born a Cherub." Harry was still trying to get his head around what Palidor had told him.

"Fascinating though this is, what does any of it have to do with me?" The blonde centaur sighed irritably.

"If you would allow me to finish you may find out. Since they were born to a human couple, the Submissive lives out its life as a human until it comes into contact with an unmated Seraph. If the two of them are compatible as mates and, or, the Seraph or Cherub desires the other, Levathian puberty kicks in. Markings showing the Cherubs power emerge and when they are completed, their wings sprout. During this period, it is usual to experience severe back pain, this is the wings growing under the skin until they are ready to emerge for the first time, this is often quite painful." Harry snorted.

"Quite painful, more like bloody torture." He muttered to himself. The centaurs chuckled slightly before Palidor continued.

"The more intricate and widespread the markings, the more powerful the Cherub. From the looks of you, I would say you have a staggering affinity for plants and their properties. Are you any good in herbology or potions?" Harry grinned.

"Nah, I suck." Palidor shrugged.

"That's understandable; usually the power only manifests itself after the wings sprout. Levathian with the Earth ability often make great healers." Harry was listening absentmindedly until he realised something.

"Hang on, I'm a Cherub right? And I've just gone through 'Levathian puberty' right?" He clarified. Palidor nodded.

"So that means some guy at school is a Seraph and wants to mate me?" Harry nearly shrieked in alarm. Palidor frowned slightly.

"Yes that's true, but considering the size of the school and how many pureblood students there are, _and _taking into account the considerably lack of other potential mates around, I would say you probably have around three if not more 'guys' who want to mate you, not just one." Terentia sighed as Palidor rounded off his speech looking very proud of himself. She kicked his fetlock and hissed quietly at him.

"Very helpful of you Palidor. Just what the boy wants to hear at the moment. He's just discovered he's not human, he has wings, he realised there is someone who wants to bind themselves to him for life at school and now you have to go and say he probably has about nine other Seraphs breathing down his neck and trying to bed him, not just _one_." Harry choked slightly as Terentia said nine.

"I said three, not nine, Levathian aren't that common you know." Palidor hissed back. Harry was slumped against a tree, deep in thought. He already knew he was gay, that wasn't the issue. Although now he thought about it, being gay was probably hardwired into his DNA, along with the ability to 'bear young' as Palidor put it. Harry sighed, that wasn't the issue either, he loved kids. The problem was _who_ had triggered his sudden uhh, growth spurt, and how many of them were coming after him. And, he thought quietly, if he had any say in the matter. Amasis trotted over to Harry and knelt down, warm amber eyes meeting vivid green ones.

"We know this is difficult for you child, but you must not give up hope. You cannot be mated against your will and _we_ will help you with anything you need. I would recommend coming to the forest at least twice a week to strengthen your wings and practice flying, at night of course." He smiled slightly.

"Palidor will teach you how to retract your wings and then you must go back to bed. However, if there is ever any trouble, know that you are always welcome in the forest." The smile became a crooked grin.

"After all, you are one of the beasts now."

…

Harry was dragged from sleep by someone shouting in his ear. He opened his eyes and squinted blearily, there was something large and red floating directly in front of his nose. As his eyes focused, Harry realised that it was Ron's head, his face now matching his hair colour from yelling. Groaning, Harry sat up, hand automatically reaching for his glasses before he realised that he could see perfectly fine without them. He winced as Ron continued to shout.

"HARRY!" The redhead had obviously been so focused on waking Harry up he hadn't realised that his friend was now watching him with an expression that promised a painful death. Ron only stopped when Harry smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"For the love of Merlin, I'm awake!" Harry stretched slightly, relieved when all he felt in his back was a slight stiffness. Ron looked slightly sheepish.

"Harry we've been trying to wake you for ages, what happened to you?" Looking around, Harry realised that Neville, Seamus, Dean and even Hermione were crowded round his bed.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to me', I'm perfectly fine! Anyway, why are _you_ here Hermione?" All five of them looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked. Hermione sighed.

"Honestly Harry, I'm here because none of the others could wake you up, they were worried! We'd almost reached the traditional method of chucking a bucket of water over you but thankfully that wasn't necessary." Harry glowered at her.

"Thankfully! What are you all so worked up about anyway, I'm fine!" He spread his arms, emphasizing his words. To his surprise, Dean, Hermione and Seamus blushed.

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively, "have you looked in the mirror this morning." Feeling a growing sense of alarm, Harry scrambled out of bed and ran to the full length mirror in the corner of the dorm. Had the marks returned when he was asleep? He could feel the wings were still retracted. His jaw dropped slightly when he looked in the mirror.

Looking back at him was his reflection, but it wasn't the reflection he remembered. It was still recognisably him, but with a slight grin, Harry realised that there were some serious perks to Levathian puberty. Poker strait, inky black hair fell to his waist. Slightly choppy bangs framed his face with the shortest resting on his cheekbones and the longest brushing his collar bones, the rest tumbled down his back. Although his skin had originally been pale, it was now resembled clear porcelain, blemish free except for the lightning scar on his forehead. The centre of everything was his eyes; they now seemed much larger than before, a bright glimmering green framed by long dusky lashes. Completing the picture was a slightly leaner and more muscular body and, although it was hidden by his hair at the moment, a tattoo of green and black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. All that remained of his Levathian marks when he was in human form. He was still Harry, and although he wasn't as stunning as when he was in his true form, for a human he looked good. With a critical eye Harry assessed himself. Scratch that, he looked _very_ good. Hermione had turned scarlet by this point and Dean and Seamus were blatantly staring. He turned to face them.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Four mouths dropped open.

"Please tell me you're not experimenting with changing your features by magic Harry." Hermione looked worried. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You know me better than that Granger, it just happened. Must be puberty I guess." With a snicker, Harry wandered over to the bed, grabbed his robes and began to get dressed. Everyone was still staring at him until he dropped his pyjama trousers, at which point everyone turned round abruptly. Except for Dean who was still staring until Harry glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. Hermione having come to her senses began dragging everyone out the dorm. Before she slammed the door she shouted at him.

"See you at breakfast, 'kay?" Harry nodded and she left the room. With a chuckle, Harry donned his customary black robes and shoved his wand in a pocket. Lastly, he tied his hair up in a high ponytail, leaving the bangs down to tickle his chest. Even when up, the glossy mass still reached the small of his back. With a sigh, Harry grabbed his bag and left for the Great Hall.

Whispers followed him all the way down the corridor and as he entered the Great Hall. He sat down between Hermione and Ron, the whole table growing quiet at his sudden change in appearance. Harry, feeling self-conscious, nibbled on a slice of toast as people began to wander over from other tables to stare at him. Maybe suddenly becoming very attractive wasn't such a good thing. Not that he was ugly before, he mentally tried to sooth his wounded ego. A couple of seats down from Ron, Dean and Seamus were still staring, and they were now accompanied by the rest of the Gryfindoor table. Ginny was so transfixed that the scrambled eggs she had been in the process of lifting to her mouth had dropped back onto her plate, leaving only the fork swaying slightly in mid-air, its presence forgotten. With a sigh, Harry put down his half eaten toast and swung his bag onto his shoulder before marching quickly out of the hall. Breakfast could wait but his sanity could not. Unbeknownst to him and each other, three pairs of inhuman eyes followed the young Cherub's retreating back. Stunned by his beauty, all three Seraphs' couldn't wait to see him in his true Levathian form. The game had begun.

Harry sat in Hagrid's hut nursing a mug of tea. The half giant was probably the only one who wasn't surprised at his new appearance, but he admitted to Harry that Amasis had visited him early that morning and explained what Harry was. This bothered the boy until he found out that Hagrid only knew so he could act as a go between for Harry and the centaurs. The gigantic man was sat at the table opposite Harry, drinking from his own bucket size mug. He put it down with a thud and turned a scrutinizing eye on the young boy.

"Was it too much for yah at breakfast then, yah bloody bird?" Hagrid grinned and took another gulp of tea. Harry threw him a look.

"You try going into the Great Hall when it's full of people and having everyone staring at you!" He shot back indignantly. "Besides," at this point Harry pouted, "I'm not a bird." The gigantic man laughed and took their now empty mugs and dumped them in the sink.

"Been there m'boy, try going into first year when yer twice the height of everyone else." Harry grinned at the thought of a first year Hagrid.

"Point taken. While I get stunning good looks you had to put up with being the size of an elephant, literally. I feel sorry for you." Hagrid scowled at him and Harry took it as his cue to leave, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid, tell Amasis and the others I'll come and see them tomorrow night." Harry raced up the path back to the castle. He had just gone through the front door then a voice made him whirl round.

"Off for a spot of flying Potter?" Harry turned to see Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team leaning against the wall as if he had been waiting for him.

"No, I went for a walk." Harry replied shortly and tried to walk away but a firm grip on his arm pulled him roughly into an alcove and pushed him up against the wall. Marcus grinned.

"Is that what you call it? Anyway, it wasn't _that_ sort of flying I meant. This kind is much more," the older boy seemed to think for a moment, "_natural._" Harry's blood ran cold. Surely, _surely_, Marcus Flint couldn't be a – the captain watched realisation dawn in Harry's eyes.

"Bingo." He whispered. Harry felt sick. Surely he wouldn't have to mate Flint! Then he remembered what Palidor had said. He should have at least two Dominants after him. That was reassuring; maybe he wouldn't have to end up with the dim witted creep after all. Said creep began talking to him again.

"Worked it out now have you my little Cherub." He smiled and pressed himself up against Harry, who whimpered in fear before he could stop himself. Marcus's smile broadened at the sound.

"Oh my little Cherub, what I would like to do to you. You know, when you walked into the Great Hall this morning I could barely restrain myself. You just looked so – _delicious._" By now Harry was in a full blown panic, his Levathian instincts were going haywire and he was terrified. He struggled weakly against the far larger, far stronger Seraph.

"Let me go, please let me go!" He begged. This only seemed to excite the Dominant further he pushed his hand up the back of Harry's top to grope at the wing marks, causing pain to spike through the boy.

"Now now, after we've mated you'll have to get used to me touching you. Stop struggling." Harry only fought harder, trying to kick Marcus's shins.

"Please let me go!" Harry shrieked. His foot connected with its target and the captain swore in pain. He grabbed the Cherub by the back of his shirt and hauled him up to eye level.

"Listen here, Potter." He hissed. "You are going to have to learn some proper-"

"He doesn't _have _to do anything, Marcus." A cool voice cut through the fear clouding Harry's brain. He turned his head and squinted to see someone tall and pale standing in the corridor. Marcus released him and he dropped to the ground with a thud, curling into a ball. Two feet in black leather shoes stepped into his line of vision. Marcus snarled.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry's Levathian senses seemed to pick up a fluctuation of power for a second, but he couldn't tell where it had come from. Whatever it was, Marcus snarled even louder, but then stormed away down the corridor. Someone came and crouched down next to Harry and helped him sit up against the wall. He was shaking. Harry's senses were in overdrive, whilst with Flint the majority of them had been screaming things like DANGER, NOT TRUE MATE, whoever the newcomer was they had not only saved him, but caused his senses alarm to immediately subside, leaving only a feeling of safety. Harry looked up at the figure blearily.

"Thank you. Thank you. If you hadn't-" He broke off with a slight choking sound. Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. No, oh please no. But that smug face was unmistakable. Oh. My. God.

"Glad to be of assistance." Draco Malfoy smirked at Harry, before holding out a long pale hand for him to grab.

He would never live this down.

**Woooohhh! That's the end of the first chapter people; I am currently beta-less and loving it so sorry about any mistakes, however, if anyone wants to offer their beta services I would be honoured. So, three potential mates, one defeated so far but might he return to claim our beloved Cherub? And Malfoy already in the mix, our poor Harry what's a bird, sorry, boy to do? Stay tuned people! (Next chapter should be longer.)**

**Please review! (They stimulate the brain cells and help me write faster.) Since I have an extremely low opinion of myself, I only ask for five reviews (preferably from different people) before I post another chapter. Ideas and suggestions are very welcome and please point out any mistakes – don't be mean though! I love to hear peoples thoughts though so hit that shiny blue button and review!**

_**Angel x**_


	2. Chapter 2 Patience and a Gift for Murder

**Chapter 2: Patience and a Gift for Murder **

**A/N: Welcome back people to the second chapter of Gone with the Wind (it's nothing like the film, trust me). A special thank you to ****PyroFyre1214**** (be you a boy, a girl, young or old – cause I have no idea) who questioned why I think badly of myself, there are many reasons for this but you gave me hope that I am not a complete failure at writing (as did all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, there is no favouritism here). Forgot to mention, this is an mpreg – or did you miss the bit where Palidor said**,** and I quote "**_**A Submissive can be either male or female as both have the ability to bear young**_**", last time I looked Harry was definitely a guy and I don't like the story's where they turn the male character into a female with the same name and personality. I've decided to go off on a tangent – YAY, Remus Lupin our favourite wolf has returned as DADA teacher, Sirius is still alive and I have no plans at the moment to kill of Dumbledore (yet), though there will still be some sort of fight where the baddies die and Voldemort kicks the proverbial bucket – another YAY, Harry is also a little bit maternal and soft - he is a Submissive but don't worry, not much OCC-ness there. P.S. Any preferences as to whether I add in some Sirius x Snape action later on, Ginny bashing and if I make Dumbles evil?**

**Warnings: Eventual Drarry love, mpreg, boy x boy kinkiness, smut, fluff, sexual themes, foulmouthed centaurs and large feathered creatures (I keep forgetting to add themes…) :) .**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (BAR A FEW O/C'S AND STUFF I MAKE UP) OR THE PLACES OR MAKE MONEY FROM THIS OR ANYTHING AT ALL!**** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE CREDIT FOR IT, YOU SHOULD REALLY GO AND THANK J.K. ROWLING. I REPEAT I OWN NOTHING! (THIS APLIES TO ANY AUTHORS ON FANFICTION WHO THINK I'VE STOLEN YOUR STORY – DIDN'T HAPPEN. THIS CAME FROM MY MIND AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GO AWAY)**

**P.S. Any flames will be fed to the pet dragon in my cupboard (I've now named him Hubert).**

…

Harry eyed Draco warily from the other side of the room they were sitting in. After he was almost raped by Flint and rescued by Draco, the blonde had dragged him up nine flights of stairs to the top of the astronomy tower. They were now sitting in an abandoned viewing room with huge open windows, through which sunlight streamed in. After Malfoy had conjured two armchairs, he promptly forced Harry into one, thrust a mug of sweet tea into his hand and sat down, staring at him until he gulped down the near scalding tea. It did make him feel better but he was still in shock that Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_,was looking after him. The blonde sat resting his chin on his palm, watching the Gryfindoor closely. Harry meanwhile was beginning to feel nervous again.

"Uhh, thank you for saving me." He whispered quietly. Draco frowned.

"I shouldn't have had to." He sounded irritated. Harry's face fell and he flushed.

"Oh, umm, sorry. I'll leave then…" He got up and walked shyly over to the door. There was a quick thud as Draco all but leapt from his chair and grabbed Harry's wrist, preventing him from leaving. Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin, before flushing and moving his gaze to the floor. Why was he blushing, of all people he seriously couldn't be finding Malfoy attractive? _You have to admit he is better looking than Flint._ A small voice in the back of his head whispered and Harry found himself agreeing with it before he could stop himself. Draco spoke softly.

"I'm not saying it's your fault I had to save you, idiot." Green eyes darted up suddenly to meet soft grey ones.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't have been on your own, where were Weasel and Granger?" Harry sighed slightly at the return of the Draco he knew.

"If you must know they were, and still are, down in Hogsmead." The Slytherin frowned at this.

"Why weren't you with them?" But now Harry wasn't listening. He was too focused on the thumb that was stroking the back of his hand soothingly. Instead of screaming at him as they had done before, his instincts were all but purring at the contact. Harry felt dizzy. His blush had turned from pink to brick red and he swayed slightly.

"Draco?" The boy started at the sound of his first name. He looked at Harry, who was looking slightly glassy eyed and was very flushed. He put his palm on the boy's forehead to check his temperature. At this Harry's vision began to swim as he suddenly fought the urge to change into his true form. His fingers dug themselves into Malfoy's robes and he struggled to stay upright.

"Draco!" The blonde looked at Harry in alarm, the boy looked like he was about to collapse.

"Draco, please-" Harry panted, "please let go of my hand!" Looking down in surprise at their joined hands, he cocked his head.

"Why?" With the combined touch on his hand and face and his senses going into overload, Harry wavered slightly.

"I think I'm about to faint." He gasped out. At this Draco let go of him and Harry stumbled over to collapse in a chair. What had Malfoy's touch done to him? Draco on the other hand looked highly amused. Harry groaned and put his head between his knees, he felt strange. It felt like his chest was going to explode as his True form tried to fight its way out and he had the overwhelming urge to touch Draco again. His back ached slightly and he could _feel_ the skin bulging and stretching as his wings tried to emerge. He only prayed to God that the other boy couldn't see any of this. Harry breathed deeply, staring at his shoes until two cool fingers under his jaw tilted his face upwards and he found himself face to face with Malfoy. Draco's other hand slid to cup Harry's face and suddenly Harry couldn't stop himself, he _had_ to touch Draco. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as Harry launched himself out of the armchair and into Draco's lap, fisting his hands in the Slytherin's hair. Harry found himself pressed against Draco, his face hidden in the boy's neck as he inhaled Malfoy's scent. Pine trees and cool water, that was what he scented as he breathed in Draco's unique smell. His legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist and he keened softly, pressing himself completely against Draco. The blonde's hand stroked Harry's hair and trailed down until it was resting on his back – directly over his wings. Harry froze as he felt a hand stop on his bunching wings. He knew the other boy could feel them. Harry's head shot up and he took one last look at Draco's astonished face before he lunged for the door and raced out of the castle and towards the forest as fast as he could. Unbeknownst to him, when he had looked up, Draco had done more than feel his wings.

…

Draco sat on the empty classroom floor, staring into space. He could still feel the warmth of Harry sitting in his lap; see the vivid green eyes staring innocently into his own. He could also still feel the bunching movements under his hand as he had moved it over Harry's back, and, the deep green and black markings that had appeared between the smaller boy's brows, who had obviously not realised they were there. Then Harry had fled the room so quickly Draco barely had time to blink. Draco sighed, Harry had practically jumped him, not that he was complaining, and then suddenly run away, that he was complaining about. He got up and went over to the window, just in time to see Harry enter the forest. Draco smiled to himself. The boy was obviously trying to hide, but why had he run in the first place. Hadn't he sensed what Draco was? Then it hit him.

With a start Draco realised that was exactly what had happened. Harry had thrown himself at him when listening to his instincts and then fled when Draco had felt his wings straining under the surface. He thought Draco was a human! The Slytherin groaned and thumped his head against the wall. At least he knew where the boy went to transform though. His instincts roared at the thought of Harry in his True form and Draco resisted the urge to go and claim the boy. He had to be patient. Harry probably had no idea what was happening or that when Flint had attacked him, his Levathian side had called to its mate for help. Hell, he may not even have fully transformed yet! Draco thumped his head again. He needed to go and help Harry. _Help, not jump._ A voice reminded him in his head. By now he was worried about his mate, who knew what sort of creatures might attack him when in the forest! The Seraph began to run down the corridors towards its mate. _Wait for me Harry,_ he thought desperately.

As soon as he was in the forest, Harry let himself go. With a roar, his wings erupted from his spine, markings bled onto his skin and his eyes blazed. What remained of his shirt fell to the floor and he stood bare chested, breathing in the scent of the forest. Back at the castle, three heads snapped up as they heard the Cherub's cry. Flint, who was in the Slytherin common room, gritted his teeth and resumed reading his book, Malfoy had laid a claim on the boy and as the weaker Seraph; Flint had no choice but to ignore the call. Draco meanwhile was halfway down the front steps of the castle when he heard Harry roar. He stopped and drank in the sound of his future mate. The blonde dominant ran furiously towards the forest. He knew the other Seraph's would have heard the call and he was determined to get there first. Harry was _his_.

The third figure who had heard the call chuckled softly. He had no interest in the game at the moment, it was only just beginning. Returning his attention to the crackling fire in front of him, he smiled. He would bide his time, lurking in the shadows. It did not matter if Malfoy mated Potter. If the Cherub in a mating pair dies, the Seraph almost always follows. If the Seraph dies however, the Cherub rarely kills itself due to its maternal instincts. Even if it doesn't have young yet, the rarity of its species gives it a will to live, to continue to find a mate and breed. He smiled to himself. Malfoy was dispensable. The flames flickered, reflected in his glimmering eyes giving him a crazed look. All that was required was patience and a gift for murder.

…

Harry stood in the clearing where the centaurs had first found him. Palidor stood in front of him, frowning slightly.

"What did you say the problem was?" Harry glowered at the centaur.

"I said that something is wrong with me! I want Malfoy, _Malfoy, _of all people!" He paced back and forth. Palidor sighed.

"I told you there would be Seraphs trying to claim you. From what you've told me about the way you reacted then this Malfoy-" He shot a glance at Harry.

"His name is Draco." As he said this, a strange warmth settled in his stomach and he flushed. The centaur observed this quietly.

"Do you hate this Draco Malfoy?" Harry frowned.

"Not really, whenever we fought it was more banter than actual hatred."

"Do wish him dead?"

"_No!_" Harry was outraged! He wouldn't let anything take away his-. Harry froze when he realised what he was thinking. He _wanted_ Draco. Sure, he'd always noticed he was attractive. _Not just attractive, bloody beautiful. _A voice in his head whispered. Maybe he'd crushed a little on the blonde, just a tiny bit mind you, but to mate him? Harry groaned. What the hell was he supposed to do? Palidor raised an eyebrow.

"You don't dislike him, you obviously don't want him dead. Apparently he is caring and very attractive, what's the problem?" Harry shot him a glance.

"I never said he was attractive!" Harry protested.

"No, but that did." The Gryfindoor growled as he realised Palidor had tricked him. He blushed.

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't look _that_ bad." The centaur smirked.

"I repeat then, what is the problem?" Harry sighed and sat down in the grass. He didn't have a problem with Malfoy himself; it was just a bit overwhelming.

"Malfoy's not the problem. I just don't like the idea of having these instincts making me do things. I want to end up with someone because _I _want to, not to continue my species. I want to like them and for them to like me!_ Not_ because of hormones or the risk of extinction. I want _love_." _I need it,_ he thought. At this Harry broke off with a sob, curling into a ball, his wings wrapping around him as if to shield him from the world which suddenly looked very dark and cold. Palidor knelt down beside the sobbing boy and began to stroke his hair.

"We all feel that way little one," he soothed, "we all need love, someone to have, to hold. I don't see why this Draco cannot do that. You said yourself that you liked him before all of this." Harry gulped and gave a sniff.

"I-it's what he th-thinks of me! I don't want to just have the kids and then sit at home all day as a quick fuck for when he gets home, it would be like living in a cage!" By now Harry was nearly hysterical. Palidor rubbed the spot between his wings soothingly and stroked his hair, absentmindedly noticing that when in his True form, the boy had pointed ears. Harry sobbed and curled into the centaur's warmth. Palidor gazed down at the shaking Cherub with pity in his eyes, if this Malfoy person did mate him and then use him for, as Harry put it, 'a quick fuck', there would be hell to pay.

Watching unseen from the shadows of the trees, Draco was in shock. He never knew that Harry had liked him long before this and was horrified that he actually though that he would just use him for sex. Had he really been that horrible to him for all those years? _Yes you have._ As much as he hated it, it was the truth. It had been heart-breaking to watch his mate cry, the pain just from watching had almost made him run into the clearing and take Harry in his arms and hold him, whispering sweet nothings until the boy's sobs ran dry. He would have done that, regardless of the centaur when the unthinkable happened. Harry, who was at this point curled up on the ground, let the centaur comfort him! All Draco could do was seethe as he watched the golden haired man touch _his_ mate, soothing the boy as Draco longed to do himself. What was worse was that his mate enjoyed the contact; he leaned into the touches and rested against the horse's flank. Draco was furious, how dare a mere horse touch _his _mate! The only thing that prevented the very territorial Seraph from entering the clearing and tearing the centaur limb from limb was that he would probably upset his mate if he did. Although he doubted there was anything romantic between the two, they obviously knew and trusted each other if Harry let the creature see his true form. Now that Draco realised it, Harry really was stunningly beautiful. The markings he had glimpsed in the tower had grown across his skin, jade and onyx vines blooming on the pale background. What captured Draco most though of all were Harry's wings. They were beautiful. Ranging from Ebony to pale silver, he longed to stroke the downy feathers, to compare them to his own. What snapped him out of his reverie was the realisation that the blonde centaur was staring straight at him. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. His response was a slight smirk from the other man.

"What do you want here Levathian?" A soft voice made Draco jump. He turned to see a dark haired female centaur with blue and purple flowers in her hair. He stiffened.

"I have come for my mate." The woman smiled softly at him.

"Harry has many fears, it would not be wise to claim him before you have learnt and conquered them all, otherwise he can never be free. He will remain trapped like a bird in a cage, unable to spread his wings and take flight." Draco eyed her warily.

"And you are?" Her tinkling laugh broke the silence.

"That's exactly what he said when he first saw us." She turned to look fondly at Harry, who now seemed to be asleep, resting against the male centaur. The violet eyed female turned a suddenly steely gaze on Draco, who flinched.

"If you ever hurt him Draco Malfoy you will have far more than hell to pay. Take good care of him or we _will_ hunt you." With that she trotted quietly into the clearing and said something to the man. He shifted Harry gently onto the ground and stood up, turning to give Draco a hard stare before both centaurs left the clearing. Sighing with relief that they'd gone, the blonde Seraph walked into the clearing towards his mate, realising that he had never found out who that woman was after all, or how she knew his name.

…

Harry woke to someone stroking his hair. He stretched and gave a yawn, opening his eyes with the expectation of seeing Palidor. To his utter horror, Draco Malfoy sat there, his eyes filled with concern as they gazed at him. Harry froze, unsure of what to do. Draco didn't say anything, he simply continued petting Harry's hair but the relief in his face was obvious when he realised that the Cherub was awake.

"Why did you run?" This was not the question Harry was expecting, he tilted his head to look up at the Seraph.

"I thought you were a human, duh." Harry snorted. Draco frowned.

"Why did you think that, all Cherubs can sense a Seraph. You definitely should have known after what happened in the tower." Harry flushed. This made Draco grin, the little Cherub really was cute when he blushed. Harry squirmed uncomfortably and Draco stopped his stroking to allow him to sit up. Tired emerald eyes met liquid silver ones.

"You're a Seraph." It wasn't a question, Harry just stated this blandly. Draco nodded.

"Father is a Dominant and mother has some Levathian blood." There was an awkward silence until Harry spoke, blushing furiously.

"Why-why are you here?" Draco grinned.

"I'm here, Harry, because I want to mate you." If it was possible, the smaller boy blushed harder when Draco spoke, whether in reaction to his name or the general statement the Seraph wasn't sure.

"W-w-why?" Harry stuttered slightly. His fingers itched to touch Draco but he stopped them, he shouldn't, he couldn't. Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement as Harry obviously struggled with something internally, his hands were knotted in his lap and his wings were shifting and beating the air. The blonde boy suddenly cupped Harry's face between his hands and tilted it upwards so he could look him in the eye. As soon as this happened, Harry's brick red face suddenly drained of colour. Draco leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Because I've watched you for a very long time Harry Potter. I've wanted you since first-year, do you remember?" Harry gasped as Draco's warm breath caressed his neck.

"I wanted you and you turned out to be a Cherub, do you have any idea how that made me feel? I could make you _mine_." Draco pulled back to look at Harry. The boy was flushing beautifully but he was also frowning. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do have a say in all this right?" Draco's face fell. He let go of Harry and stood up, facing away from the boy he loved so much.

"Of course if you don't want this that's ok, and I will protect you from any other Seraph's if they cause you trouble, unless-"He seemed to struggle to get the words out. "Unless you - you wanted them of course." By now he was whispering, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't lose Harry.

"You really are an idiot Malfoy." Draco turned to see Harry standing, wings rigid, glaring at him. He then yelped as the boy kicked him in the shin. Hopping, he turned to stare at the Cherub.

"What. The. Fuck?" Not the most eloquent thing he'd ever said but it got his point across. Harry glowered at him.

"Did I ever say I didn't want you? No. Did I ever say that I don't want to be your mate? No! Did I ever say that I wanted anyone else instead of you? FUCKING NO! Grow a pair Malfoy and just ask me out, it's _really _overdue." Draco turned, his mouth hanging open, to stare at Harry. Said Cherub still looked pissed off but he wore a satisfied smirk. Draco blinked and Harry sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the Dominant here." Screwing his face up at the slight ache, Harry retracted his wings, letting his marks fade and leaving him standing half naked in the clearing. Draco's mouth began to water as he ran his eyes over Harry's abs. A hand smacking him on the back of the head made him look up at the Cherub's face.

"Eyes front Malfoy and hands where I can see them." Draco pouted.

"But you said I could be your mate!" The Slytherin whined as the smaller boy began to walk in the direction of the castle.

"I said nothing of the sort; I just said I wouldn't mind it. Being my mate also doesn't give you free reign to molest me. Eyes up where my head is please." Draco sighed and refrained from looking at Harry's bare chest as the boy turned to face him.

"Which head?" He muttered, sulking, and then moved his eyes to the dark haired boy's crotch. There was a definite bulge there, not huge but- Draco yelped as Harry smacked him across the head again.

"It had best be the one with a mouth Draco or you'll never see the other." With a sweet smile that promised pain, Harry resumed walking.

"What happened to the quiet passive boy I used to know, I'm not sure I want to be mated to this one." Draco said. He'd meant it as a joke but was alarmed when he saw Harry's steps falter and his shoulders tighten. Draco reached out and grabbed the smaller boy into a tight hug, spinning him until Harry's face was hidden in the blonde's chest.

"I didn't mean it _Oisillon, _I would never want anyone but you. Hush, _ma chérie._" Draco rubbed Harry's back soothingly as the boy trembled. The blonde looked down and found a large pair of emerald eyes, big and shiny with tears staring back at him.

"But w-w-why would y-you want me?" Draco sighed.

"Because I do. I don't want you as an object or as a means to produce heirs. I. Want. You _Oisillon_. Can't that just be the reason?" The large green eyes blinked owlishly at him.

"What does oh-a-zee-on mean?" Draco smiled and cupped the brunette's cheek.

"_Oisillon,_ means 'baby bird', and _ma chérie _means 'my darling', it's French." This explanation made Harry blush furiously and he hid his face in Draco's chest again.

"You speak it beautifully." This made the Slytherin sigh ruefully.

"The Malfoy's originally came from France, and Mother and Father deemed it appropriate that their child be brought up properly. Learning a foreign language was one of these requirements." Feeling slightly smug however, Draco added: "but I know three." He couldn't resist a smirk as Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Which ones?" Oh man, the look of admiration on the smaller boy's face combined with an adorable blush made Draco want to adjust his pants slightly. Fuck, Harry was adorable. _Adorable, seriously? _Draco asked himself. _He's the same age as you, not twelve._

"Oh, umm, I know French because it's practical, Japanese simply because I wanted to and Italian because it's the language of love. Including English, that actually makes four." Harry grinned.

"Of course you do. Let's see, I only know two languages, English and bad English." Draco laughed and pulled Harry tighter against his chest.

"Oh Cherub, you don't need to learn any languages. My parents are just obsessed with creating a perfect child." He wrinkled his nose. "A task as which they have quite failed I believe." Suddenly Harry frowned.

"Uuum, Draco?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?" The blonde watched the Cherub squirm slightly, looking nervous.

"Does a language only count if it's from another country?" Draco raised his eyebrows, confused.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Harry's face went from fuchsia to a deep maroon; it was an interesting site to behold.

"Weeeell, imightbeabletotalktosnakes." Harry mumbled.

"You what? Try saying that slower and much louder please." The brunette blushed even harder.

"I might be able to talk to snakes." He whispered. Draco stared at him in shock.

"You _might? _Care to elaborate on that Harry." The boy sighed.

"Well, when I went to the zoo a couple of years ago I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley." Harry pouted when Draco roared with laughter.

"Oh _chérie,_ that's priceless!" Draco hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes when Harry glowered at him.

"What happened to me afterwards was definitely not priceless." The dark haired boy hissed and began to stalk off again. Alarmed, Draco grabbed the Cherub by his shoulders and spun him until they were face to face and a pale hand sneaked up under Harry's top to rub between the wing marks there. Almost immediately, the smaller boy sagged against Draco, purring. The Seraph watched hungrily as his future mate all but climbed him, wrapping slender legs around his waist and twining his arms around Draco's neck, hiding his face there.

"No fair, weak spot." Harry muttered from the blonde's shoulder. As soon as Draco had touched the wing marks, they had begun to bud. He could feel it, feel heat rushing through his veins and the irresistible urge to touch the taller boy. It barely even registered when he found himself wrapped around Draco like a vine, being held up by strong hands. The hand under his top pressed down lightly on the wings shifting under the surface and Harry gave a whine of pleasure and thrust his hips against Draco's.

Draco smiled as he stroked the sprouting wings. It had been an interesting reaction that Harry had moved closer. He pressed down on the marks and gasped as the Cherub's back arched and he ground his crotch into the blonde's, whining with need. Draco looked into Harry's face, it was flushed, with eye's closed and jaw slack. The intricate tattoos had spread between his brows and Draco could feel the wings straining to be free. The Seraph turned and pressed Harry between him and a tree, causing the smaller boy to thrust against Draco again, almost crying with need. Draco eyed the needing, distressed and horny mess that was his mate. Apparently mentioning Harry's muggle family caused a great deal of upset in him. Draco frowned; a vent from this stress was obviously physical contact, a need to be touched, to seek relief from the presence of others. This was strange and he was worried, what had the muggles done to his Harry? The Seraph smirked as Harry clung to him, rocking against the taller boy, his True form roaring to be free at the sight and smell of such its mate's arousal. What on earth was he supposed to do with Harry now?

So hot. All Harry could feel was heat. Draco's hand stroking his skin was the only cool spot and he ached for more. He whimpered and clung to Draco. _My Draco._ The words reverberated around Harry's brain and he liked the sound of them. The heat reached fever pitch as Draco's other hand reached under the front of his top, ghosting over his skin and giving gentle tugs on Harry's nipples. Soft lips pressed against his and Harry suddenly came with a scream, his wings ripping through his shirt and his hips thrusting hard against Draco's. The scream died as he shuddered from the strength of his orgasm. Harry let out a strangled sob and then everything suddenly went black, leaving Draco with an unconscious Harry and a raging hard-on.

…

Harry woke feeling immensely satisfied. He wasn't sure why but he shifted and made to drift off again when he was suddenly aware of a cold stickiness oozing down his leg from his leg. He sat up with a yelp. Looking around, he realised he was still in the forest. Grimacing, Harry stood up. His head ached and somehow his shirt had vanished. What happened? Looking at his arms, he realised he wasn't in his True form, that was a relief. Then why was he in the-

"Oh fuck." Harry's face went from pale to pink to red to fuchsia to scarlet to purple to finally settle on a curious shade of greyish violet. He remembered it all, Draco, the confessions, and then, with a slight shock, the rest of it. The combination of Draco's touch and words had caused Harry to completely flip out. His face went a new shade of magenta as he realised what the stickiness in his pants was. It was come. He had dry humped Draco against a tree until he had come! Harry groaned and held his head in his hands, how was he supposed to face the Seraph after this? Which reminded him, where was a certain Slytherin now? Harry looked around the section of forest he was in; he couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"I brought you a shirt." Harry gave a yell and spun round on the spot to find Draco walking towards him. The other boy looked concerned.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry was stock still and shaking, his eyes glassy as they stared at Draco. He could literally feel the Seraph's presence and his instincts were screaming at him, making his head ache. Before he couldn't sense the Slytherin was a Seraph but now he could fell everything. His True form didn't recognise the Levathian; the scent was all wrong, Harry let out a strangled sob. He was tired and confused, his head ached and he wanted his mate. Alarmed, Draco edged nearer.

"Harry?" No response. Hedging his bets, the Seraph his true scent bleed through the blocking wards. Suddenly Harry broke down; he rushed at Draco, and clung to him, breathing in his scent deeply and sobbing into the taller boy's robes. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rocked him.

"Shh, it's okay, hush _Oisillon._" The blonde was now very worried, what was wrong with Harry?

"Mate, needed mate." Harry cried. Draco let his full scent, including his alpha pheromones cover the boy like a blanket. The sobs subsided but Harry still trembled.

"Hush little one, my mate. Tell me, why do you cry?" The Seraph's instincts roared with pleasure at the use of the word 'mate'.

"No smell, I couldn't smell mate, couldn't see mate. So cold." Harry's words and thoughts were a jumble but Draco still got the gist of what he was saying. Holding Harry tighter, he sank to the mossy floor and pulled the Cherub into his lap. The dark haired boy curled against the blond and sighed with relief.

"Do not fear, I am here now. I only left to find you clothes dear one."

"Don't need clothes, need you." Harry muttered. Draco grinned.

"That may be but I'd rather not let anyone else see what's mine." Harry hummed with pleasure at the dominant tone.

"You know, Draco," he yawned from the boy's lap, "I could just have worn your shirt." Draco blinked.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good Potter." Harry grinned up at the Seraph, who gave a rueful smile.

"And you love me for it Malfoy." He replied cheekily.

"Yes I do." Came the murmured reply. Now it was Harry's turn to stare. Draco gazed warmly down at his mate.

"Yes I do."

**Chapter two finally up, sorry it took so long, and I was in France for a week. Some lovely Drarry action and minor fluff and angst. Who is the third Seraph? Dun-dun-duuuuunn! Stay tuned and please review for Hubert and me (I need at least five comments to keep the imagination flowing). My beta spot is still open if anyone is extremely bored and needs something to do, plus you get a sneak preview of my latest chapters. Give me suggestions as to what I should do with the happy couple next, I love messing with them; it makes the fluff so much better! FEED ME IDEAS PEOPLE!**

_**Angel x**_


End file.
